There already exists software and image processing systems that allow a user to position a captured image within an image boundary, thereby cropping (i.e. excluding portions) the image to generate greeting cards or photo-montage layouts, or other similar products. The shape of the image boundary is selected by the user. The selection of the shape of the image boundary is, in some circumstances, particularly burdensome to the user. For example, when wishing to generate a greetings card a user must select one of a number of different generic image boundary shapes. The appropriate selection of the shape of the image boundary for any particular image to generate a pleasing end result may either be time consuming, or beyond the artistic capabilities of the user. Additionally or alternatively, the user may simply wish to generate the greetings card in as a short time as possible.